Runes
Runes are a type of consumable battle items. In battle the 2 rune slots are placed on the right side of the hotkey bar and are giving the hotkeys "Z" and "X". Rune System The Rune system will be unlocked when your hero level reaches Lvl.35. You will be able to gain permanent Rune skills by studying specified Rune Stones. This new system is based on the original one. With this, you will be able to experience parts of skills of other classes in battle. *Knight: Purge & Purification *Mage: Purge & Guardian *Archer: Guardian & Purification The other 6 runes are the same for all 3 classes. Runestones are needed to upgrade Runes. Runestones *Small Runestone - 50 Exp - Acquired from 80 Devotion, Tank Trials, Mystery Shop, and Glory Shop. *Medium Runestone - 100 Exp - Acquired 5 from level 35 Quest, Tank Trials, Mystery Shop, Glory Shop. *Large Runestone - 150 Exp ?, Tank Trials, Mystery Shop, Glory Shop. Help/FAQ #Learning Runes requires the corresponding Runestone. ##Brutality, Blood and Heal Runestones can be aquired via Tank Trials ##Chaos, Amnesia and Rage Runestones can be aquired via buying Ancient Rune Pack at the Mystery Shop ##Purge, Purification and Guardian Runestones can be aquired via buying Knight Rune Pack, Archer Rune Pack or Mage Rune Pack from the Mystery Shop #Upgrade Runes by consuming Runestones. Each Rune can consume a maximum of 1000 Runestones/day. Consuming matching Runestones will provide 10x EXP. #Upgrading Runes increases their effect(s), decreases cooldowns and increases the number of times they can be used in battle. #Level 1 Runes can be used once a fight, 75sec Cooldown. #Level 10 Runes can be used 3 Times a fight, 45sec Cooldown. Experience for the old Runes *Level 1 Rune = 1 Experience *Level 2 Rune = 2 Experience *Level 3 Rune = 3 Experience *Level 4 Rune = 4 Experience *Level 5 Rune = 5 Experience EXP you need to next level Rune abilities (Lvl. 1) Brutality Rune: +3% +200 Damage to Players, lasts 2 turns. Blood Rune: Causes a random enemy to bleed and lose 3% HP per turn, lasts 3 turns, causes max of 1500 damage Healing Rune: 10% HP restore Guardian Rune: 10% Damage received decrease for 2 turns Purge Rune: Dispels 1 positive buff from 1 random enemy Purification Rune: Dispels 1 negative buff from 1 random ally Rage Rune: Restores 30 rage Chaos Rune: Deals 90% Damage to a random enemy (attacks players first). Targets' attacks have 30% chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect lasts 1 turn. Effect will not work if leader of party is a monster. Amnesia Rune: Deals 90% damage to a random target (attacks players first). 50% chance to prevent the target from using a skill(including Holy Seal and Runes). Effects last 1 Turn. Effects do not work on party leader if Party leader is a monster. Rune abilities (Lvl. 10) Brutality Rune: +15% +2000 Damage to Players, lasts 2 turns. Blood Rune: Causes a random enemy to bleed and lose 8% HP per turn, lasts 8 turns, causes max of 8000 damage Healing Rune: 30% HP restore Guardian Rune: 50% Damage received decrease for 2 turns Purge Rune: Dispels 3 positive buff from 1 random enemy Purification Rune: Dispels 3 negative buff from 1 random ally Rage Rune: Restores 80 rage Chaos Rune: Deals 100% Damage to a random enemy(attacks players first). Targets' attacks have 100% chance to hit members of targets' own party. Effect lasts 3 turn. Effect will not work if leader of party is a monster. Amnesia Rune: Deals 100% damage to a random target (attacks players first). 100% chance to prevent the target from using 5 skills (including Holy Seal and Runes). Effects last 3 Turns. Effects do not work on party leader if Party leader is a monster. Knight Mage Archer Types of runes (pre-1.6) This section only applies to Wartune before the update to version 1.6. Since that update the following runes are not available or usable anymore! Runes can have a multitude of effects depending on which type of rune it is, along with the level of the run. All runes have a Cooldown of 60 seconds. Thunder rune Does damage to all enemies. Level 1: 300 damage to all enemies. Level 2: 600 damage to all enemies. Level 3: 900 damage to all enemies. Level 4: 1200 damage to all enemies. Level 5: 1500 damage to all enemies. Rage rune Recharges rage meter of the character using the rune. Level 1: Recharges 30 rage Level 2: Recharges 40 rage Level 3: Recharges 50 rage Level 4: Recharges 60 rage Level 5: Recharges 70 rage Group Regen rune Restores hp to users party. Level 1: Restores 300. Level 2: Restores 600. Level 3: Restores 800. Level 4: Restores 1000. Level 5: Restores 1200. Guardian rune Reduces damage received in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage reduced by 200 Level 2: damage reduced by 400 Level 3: damage reduced by 600 Level 4: damage reduced by 800 Level 5: damage reduced by 1000 Brutality rune increases damage done in battle for 2 turns. Level 1: damage increased by 200 Level 2: damage increased by 400 Level 3: damage increased by 600 Level 4: damage increased by 800 Level 5: damage increased by 1000 Healing rune Restores hp to user. Level 1: Restores 1000. Level 2: Restores 1500. Level 3: Restores 2000. Level 4: Restores 2500. Level 5: Restores 3000. Life Rune Restores 20% hp to user.